


Where He Belongs (or Three Places Dean Almost Belonged, and One Where He Did)

by DarthKawaii42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKawaii42/pseuds/DarthKawaii42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has never belonged anywhere… until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs (or Three Places Dean Almost Belonged, and One Where He Did)

Dean Winchester had never belonged anywhere. Always on the road, always moving, dirty motel room to dirty motel room, never a sense of permanence. Never a true sense of home.

The first time he came close was before the fire. When he was tucked up in bed, warm, cosy, safe in the knowledge that little Sammy was asleep in his cot, his dad downstairs watching the Super Bowl highlights, and his mom--

"Goodnight Dean. I love you. Angels are watching over you."

But the fire, the demon, the death of his mother, they tore all that away from Dean and flung him into the turmoil that is a Hunter's life. Always on the road, always moving, dirty motel room to dirty motel room.

Where were those angels now, huh?

The second time he came close was with the Impala. The Impala, black like leather, or coal, or the eyes of a demon. Maybe that's what it is, maybe it's a symbolic middle-finger to all the demons who've tried to ruin his life. His dad's life. Sam's life. The lives of everyone he's ever cared for.   
The Impala, fast, tough, unemotional. Reflective, kinda, of Dean's aesthetic, if he thinks about it. With its battered old classic rock tapes, worn through decades of use, their tunes, their lyrics, as much a part of the car as its steering wheel and with a badass kick that has always inspired Dean, made him feel powerful. Because how else could he carry on?   
The Impala, with all its nostalgic, sentimental little features from Dean and Sam's childhoods... Hell, do they even require an explanation? They did indirectly stop the Apocalypse, after all.

But though Dean might say he belongs on the road, in his car, he knows that really, that's not the case. Not the whole truth. It's just... close.

Are angels really watching over him?

Even with Lisa and Ben, whilst Dean tried to convince himself that belonged there, with them, he knew really that he didn't. He couldn't. It was a fantasy, and yes, he tried so hard for so long to fit in with them and to live a normal life. But the Job wouldn't wait for him. Sam returned. And Sammy always a key factor in Dean's idea of home.

Dean didn't think he belonged anywhere... until now.

_Strong arms around his waist..._

And it was inevitable, wasn't it?

_...Short, dark, tousled hair brushing his forehead..._

His mom had always said --

_...A pair of powerful, majestic wings the colour of oil encircle him and nudge him closer..._

"Angels are watching over you."

_Soft, chapped lips meet his own in a still, sweet moment and time stands still._

And she was right. And now Dean knows where he belongs, as the angel, as  _his_  angel, holds him tight, holds him gently, kissing him with  _oh so much_  affection.

Dean Winchester belongs somewhere.

Dean Winchester belongs here.


End file.
